icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-5761137-20130720160136
Hey, so I'm trying to get back on track with my writing. I was writing a Seddie fanfic called "Tying Up Loose Ends" but I got writers block and I just don't know where to go with it. Well, anyways. I felt bad because it was getting popular and then I randomly stopped updating. I figured that wasn't fair. So in order to get rid of my writers block I'm trying to get through a oneshot. BUT I NEED HELP WITH THAT TOO!! Grrr.... So, I thought I'd post hat I have so far so that you could comment and give me advice as to what to do next? Please? Oh! And if you find any grammar/ spelling mistakes let me know. I just want the plot to stay the same. Freddie is late. And goes home to an angry Sam. ( don't know why) and sighs at the end: Not today. So, here it is. "Yeah, maybe we can enhance the touch screen? Or add a free case when purchasing a phone....? I don't know! Look, Okay, I get it... Huh? But we have to step up our game! Pear is launching their PearPad 10 next week, and unless we want out sales to drop like a mudslide we're gonna have to one up them! Yeah... It'll cost more to do that.... I'm not sure that's the best idea... Yeah, sure experiment all you want. I've got a meeting with my accountant Monday anyways....No! No! Don't do that! I'll- I'll figure it out tomorrow... Okay, thanks a lot...Bye." Freddie slammed down the phone on its hook and groaned. He slid back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. 4:00. He still had another hour before he could go home. He scanned his desk for a contract to go over when his eyes caught the shimmering silver ring sitting in the black box. He smiled, thinking about the girl it was for. He had several questions swirling around that mind of his. What was she doing right now? Does he have to buy her more bacon? Is she bored? Most importantly though, Today? For the past two weeks, Freddie has been trying to propose to his girlfriend but everyday they were interrupted, or it wasn't the right moment. But he never lost his nerve. ....Or so he likes to think. Sam. Will. You. Marry. Me? 5 words. 1 question. It's not that hard. Yeah, but....It's not all that simple either. After all. This is Sam we're talking about. Unpredictability. That was her motto. Yesterday, for example, when the two were laughing in their house, bickering flirtatiously, he considered dropping dramatically on one knee. But all plans are put aside the moment she had enough and demands for ribs. Not today. He sighed to himself. ------------------------------------- Freddie relaxes his face, strained by the squinting of fine print and and formal proposed agreements and confirmations. That's enough for a day, he decided, satisfied with the of the work done. glances at the time. 5:15. Holy mother of Chizz!